Stigende Arrestorde(Rewrite)
by Galvatream
Summary: Hiccup's life has never been simple, but a chance with the Hofferson parents may just be the chance he needs to make the world a better place for himself. And Astrid, she's less then thrilled about being dragged along for the ride. A rewrite of the story by the same name. ON HOLD
1. Night Fury's and Forges

**A rewrite of my old story Stigende Arrestorde. As it dawns closer to it's first year as one of my most successful fanfics of all time, I thought that rewrite it, fix up a few mistakes and plot holes. And perhaps, finish the rest of the trilogy it's part of. **

* * *

_**Night Fury's and Forges**_

* * *

"Self-pity is like a disease… the condition worsens with neglect."-Frank Sonnenberg

* * *

_"This is Berk. Located twelve days north of Hopeless and several degrees south of Freezing to Death. Or to simply put it, the Meridian of Misery within the Barbaric Archipelago. The people who live here, are well, stubborn to say the least. You see, we have a pest infestation. While others have say, rats or rabbits, we have large fire breathing lizards we call…Dragons. And well, Dragons are the least of the Tribes worries when it comes to raids, because there is just one little matter that seems to almost always make a mess of the town. That little matter would be me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, titled Hiccup the Useless. But that title seems a little off, I'm more like a terror to the Tribe. I would always, always cause an issue. Add to that, the fact that the people always love to neglect me, make me pity myself, the only people who have never ever neglected or bullied me are Gobber, Dagmar and Birger Hofferson and their daughter, Astrid Hofferson, mostly because she fears the punishments."_

* * *

The air grew warm as Hiccup raced out the door, the sky was filled to the brim with dragons of all shapes and sizes. The massive reptiles swarmed about, diving down as they unleashed their fiery breath upon the town. Several scooped up many yaks and other animals. Hiccup found the sight to be both terrifying and promising at the same time.

His scrawny build carried his fast, less bulk to carry around made him a harder target for the dragons to collect. He avoided several other larger Vikings, accidently tripping as he neared the central part of town. He shaking his head while mentally scolding himself on the way he tripped, he noticed Dagmar ran past, her blonde hair blew in the wind, her sapphire blue eyes shined as she charged by with her battle-axe and shield. "Get to Gobber's Hiccup, we need you up there fast." She cried out, charging down the hill towards a Deadly Nadder with her axe swinging.

Hiccup was thankful that it was Dagmar and not some other Viking, that would've gotten messy fast. He quickly continued to run, slipping into a gap between two huts that had thankfully been spared from the onslaught of dragons. He quickly turned to run down road, a strong hand grasping his collar and tugging him back, preventing a Deadly Nadder from incinerating him.

Hiccup glanced up to see his father, Stoick the Vast. "What is he doing out… Why is he out?" He demanded, his gaze locking upon those present. Stoick quickly dropped his son, turning to see that the same Nadder had grasped a traumatised yak in its talons and was ready to fly off. Without hesitation, Stoick grabbed the closet thing he could find, said object was a cart and flung it at the Nadder, taking down the dragon with ease before he turned to face another warrior. "What've we got?" He questioned.

The man Stoick spoke to stood strong, his blue eyes glued to the great man as his blonde hair moved slightly with an explosion. "Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Spitelout said he saw a Nightmare near the docs." He answered.

Stoick nodded, another explosion rocking behind him, a few small pieces of flaming wood rested upon his left shoulder to which he brushed them off without a care in the world. His gaze turned towards the night sky. "Any Night Fury's?"

The man shook his head. "None Chief." He replied.

Stoick nodded. "Birger, have the man move to the lower levels, we'll repel the dragons from there." He ordered, the Hofferson man nodded and quickly moved.

* * *

Hiccup raced into the forge, the heat of the forge and the sound of clanking metal was loud, but he had grown used to the sounds over the past years. Gobber turned to face the young scrawny heir. "Thought you wouldn't join the party." He joked.

Hiccup shook his head as he tied his apron on. "What would they do all this Viking body?" He joked back, gesturing to his thin build.

Gobber shrugged his shoulders. "They'll need toothpicks wouldn't they now?" He said in response, sharpening a sword as he did till a thought came to mind. "You know Hiccup, you should really get your father to enrol you in dragon training. It'll do you some good." He said.

Hiccup bit his lower lip as he processed the sudden information. "I don't know Gobber…" He trailed off, his mind already going through the many arguments he and his dad would have. "He never listens to me; he'd just outright refuse before I even get to say the first word." He finished.

Gobber listened to Hiccup talk, he couldn't help but feel some pity for the young boy at the way he was treated. But he'd never allow himself to show that feeling, he'd lose the boy. "You might want to consider listening to him more often then. He might just listen to you then lad." He replied.

* * *

Close to the village outskirts, a tower moved as the catapult was loaded. Stoick stood, watching the fight with great concentration. "Aim for the lower levers, hit any dragon you see." He ordered, watching as the catapult was fired.

The air grew warmed fast, the heat swirled around at the bottom of the tower till a Monstrous Nightmare burst through the boardwalk. Stoick narrowed his eyes with anger. "Keep firing. I take care of this." He said with a dangerous voice.

* * *

Hiccup heard the sound of whirring long before the terrified cry came. "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!". He widened his eyes, no matter how many times he had seen the same purple blast eradicate a tower, it was always a sight to behold when it came back.

* * *

Stoick heard the whirring, he widened his eyes, prepping to leap as he noticed the Nightmare take off. The cry came not a second later, hitting the catapult, sending Vikings flying. Stoick leapt, falling down to the ground before landing with great strength. His eyes glanced back up, watching as the second blast came, completely eradicating the tower.

* * *

Gobber adjusted his axe hand before looking at Hiccup. "They need my help out there. Don't do anything." He said, watching as he noticed the look in Hiccup's gaze. "Stay put. I mean it." He added, hobbling out on his foot and peg leg with a battle cry.

"Don't move he said. Stay out of the way he said. Don't do anything he said." Hiccup mocked, sitting down by the window as the sound of battle slowly died away.

* * *

Gobber hobbled over to Stoick, the chief looking out over two lifeless Nadders. "Aye Chief. I'm surprised Hiccup's decided to follow orders tonight." He said.

Stoick glanced at Gobber and nodded in agreement. "Indeed Gobber. Let us hope it stays that way." He said, turning back to the battle at hand. The number of dragons had slowly dwindled down to around a dozen or so. The majority had already fled with their kill.

Gobber soon noticed a look in his friend's gaze. "Stoick, I was just thinkin, have you ever, you know, considered putting the lad through dragon training?" He asked.

Stoick widened his eyes briefly before narrowing them and turning to face Gobber. "No. I won't let." He replied.

Gobber ignored his remark. "It might help show him that you love him." He continued.

"He wouldn't even survive the first few seconds." Stoick countered.

"It might mean you don't have to worry about his future." Gobber retorted.

"His classmates would tear him to shreds the second he entered the arena." Stoick spat back.

"Just sayin." Gobber replied.

"I said no. That's final." Stoick said, closing the matter.

Any further talk that was about to happen was instantly cut short with a single cry. "NIGHT FURY HEADED TOWARDS THE FORGE!"

A single thought passed through Stoick's head. "HICCUP!" He cried, grasping his Warhammer tightly and charging forward.

* * *

Hiccup noticed the Night Fury heading towards Astrid, he widened his eyes at the sight of his lifelong crush under threat. Without hesitation, he made a sound, drawing the attention of the Night Fury towards him. He soon widened his eyes at the realisation that he didn't know how to fight, and with the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself headed his way, he knew he was screwed.

The dragon landed fast, eyeing Hiccup closely, almost as determining whether or not Hiccup was even worth his time. But the sound of cries from behind sent him mad, he whipped around, slamming his tail into Hiccup, sending the poor boy flying into a nearby home.

The wood split apart from the force, Hiccup groaned from the impact, he felt the pain shoot up his spine. He noticed the Night Fury march forward, posed to strike. Hiccup felt around for anything that could give him a fighting edge, only to find a blunt knife used within the kitchen. Holding out before him, he hopped that the end would come quick.

Hiccup closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come, only to open them again to see his dad standing before him. The Night Fury fleeing into the night sky. "What were you thinking? Challenging a dragon like that!" Stoick scolded.

Hiccup gulped, he didn't like being scolded in public, he never liked being scolded. "I was protecting the people like you do dad." He replied.

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "And by what, getting yourself killed in the process?" He spat back.

Hiccup nodded. "If it meant having to escape this hell hole, then yeah." He responded bitterly, catching many off-guard.

"I'll deal with you later." Stoick said, looking away.

Hiccup grumbled as he walked back home.

* * *

The Hofferson home was full of disbelief as Astrid walked back and forth. "Hiccup, the Useless, challenged a Night Fury with nothing by a blunt knife." She exclaimed.

Her mother was quick to turn, anger spreading across her face rapidly. "ASTRID MAGNHILD HOFFERSON!" She began, shouting out her daughter's name. "If I ever hear you call Hiccup that again, I swear to Odin, there will be punishment." She scolded.

Astrid went silent. Dagmar never called her by her middle name unless she was in trouble. "But, I just called him by his…" She was cut off by her mother.

"If I hear you call him useless one more time, I will not be light in the punishment." Dagmar said dangerously.

Astrid was lost for words; she wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Dagmar noticed this. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked. Astrid nodded in response, fearing what punishment could be given if she spoke about Hiccup in a negative way again.

Birger soon lifted his gaze from the table. "Astrid dear, could be a sweetie and fetch me my axe." He asked.

Astrid nodded and quickly left. Dagmar glanced towards her husband in understanding. "You're planning something aren't you?" She said. Birger nodded.

Astrid soon emerged from the stairs, carrying an axe. "Here it is dad." She said, placing it upon the table.

Birger smirked. "Oh, I didn't want it, I just wanted you to look at it closely, to tell me who made it." He said.

Astrid frowned. "Gobber made it, like every other weapon on Berk." She answered.

Birger's smirk grew wider. "Look closer." He said.

Astrid did as told and pulled back with shock. "No, oh no no no. There is no way you took something Useless made."

All thought in the room was cut short as Dagmar lost her temper. "THAT IS IT. TO YOUR ROOM." She demanded, watched as Astrid didn't move. "NOW!" She yelled, causing Astrid to move fast. She quickly turned to face Birger. "Ensure that she remains within the house. She will not escape her punishment." She said, heading out of the home.

* * *

The Haddock home was tense as Stoick marched back and forth before Hiccup. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked himself. "Trouble follows you everywhere you go." He said, coming to a stop as he turned to face his son. "There hasn't been a moment of peace since you arrived. First Valka, then your aunt, who next? Who are you going to get killed next?" He demanded.

Hiccup didn't know how to respond, he was felt neglected, like his father didn't even care for him, that he abandoned him. "You think their deaths was my fault?" He spat back.

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "It's your fault for not being the son I wanted. If I were a baby, I would've done something, but you, you sat in your crib and cried, not caring for what was going on in the outside world."

Hiccup had decided that he had had enough and marched up the stairs, ignoring the death glare his father had upon him. When he marched back down, Stoick crossed his arms. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Hiccup looked at Stoick, and for a brief second, Stoick could see the utter rage and anger within those emerald eyes. "To Gobbers. Where I know I'll be accepted, unlike here where I don't belong." He said.

* * *

The voices were silent as Gobber and Dagmar spoke to one another. "Look Gobber, I know Hiccup and you are enough to keep the forge going, but well." Dagmar said.

Gobber sighed. "You think I need a new apprentice? How do you think the lad'll handle it?" He asked.

Dagmar shook her head. "I know Gobber, but Astrid needs to be punished. And the only way I can do that is if you agree to this. It'll only be for a day." She explained.

Gobber nodded in defeat. "Alright, a single day, if it means that there's one less person hating Hiccup on this island, then so be it." He said.

Dagmar smiled. "Thank you Gobber, and goodnight." She said, opening the door.

Gobber nodded as he stood by the door. "Night Dagmar." He replied. Closing the door behind her before turning to face Hiccup. "You have no idea how lucky you are lad, no idea." He said.

* * *

**Dagmar in Old Norse means 'maid of the day'**

**Birger in Old Norse means 'one who helps'**

**Magnhild in Old Norse means 'powerful in battle'**


	2. Toil at the Forge

_**Toil at the Forge**_

* * *

"What is weird? Someone who is different or someone who is different than you?" Sensei Wu

* * *

The Hofferson household was quiet that morning. Astrid came down the stairs, her axe upon her back as always. Birger sat at the table, cleaning his axe before glancing up. The Hoffersons had taken great pride in their weapon of choice, their axes were always in the best shape, sparkling the sun or glimmering in the moon. "Morning Astrid." Birger greeted.

Astrid nodded as she headed into the kitchen. "Morning father." She said, the memories of last night coming back to her. She shuddered at the thought of her punishment.

The door to the family home was pushed open as Dagmar entered, Gobber not far behind her. "Morning dear." Dagmar said as she made her way over to the kitchen.

Gobber took a seat as he glanced up. "You ready for ye punishment lass?" He asked with a smirk.

Astrid blinked, then it all hit her like a Gronckle. She was going to have to work in the forge with Gobber. "That doesn't seem so bad." She said.

* * *

Astrid really did regret her words. The fact that Hiccup spent a majority of his time at the forge had completely slipped her mind. Now, she was standing, in the extreme heat produced by the forges fire, watching in awe as Hiccup moved about the place, gathering bits and pieces needed for his next work of art.

She watched, contemplating that perhaps she never really did know Hiccup as well as the Tribe thought they did, but those thoughts were pushed aside when Gobber explained to Hiccup why she was there, causing him to laugh. Her anger bit through, replacing her train of thoughts at his reaction. She wanted to decapitate him then and there, but knew that doing so would mean her own death, and that was something she didn't want to think about.

"Well lass, Hiccup's in charge of you for the day, be sure to do what he says, and don't make a mess of the place lass. We both don't like a messy forge." Gobber said, heading towards his current project.

Astrid turned to face Hiccup who seemed to be slightly nervous. A sick grin formed upon her lips, if she was going to be punished, then so would Hiccup. "And lass, if you even make Hiccup's day hell today, your parents will hear about it." Gobber cried out. Astrid frowned; it seemed the gods hated her today.

* * *

The hall was silent as Stoick unrolled a map of Helheim's gate. He glanced up towards his people. "One more hunt, one more sail before the ice sets in." He bellowed out, watching as his tribe broke into uproars at his suggestion.

"It's a waste of time."

"We all know those ships don't come back!"

Stoick heard the complaints, he put a finger to his forehead in annoyance. "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." He spat out, watching as many others still refused to go on the hunt.

"So what, we haven't had any luck in finding the nest before, why should now be any different."

Stoick had had enough, he slammed a dagger harshly into the top right corner of the map, a clouded section with dragons. He glanced up, a devious glint in his eyes. "Alright then, those who stay will look after Hiccup." He said, watching as the entire hall erupted into cheers of agreement.

Birger and Dagmar glanced at one another, both had been on their fair share of hunts before, but this was the first time that they had heard Stoick use Hiccup as an excuse to get people to go on a hunt. They were disgusted by his actions.

Birger smirked, a cunning smile forming upon his lips. "Chief, we can look after Hiccup." He said.

Stoick glanced up in shock, and slight surprise. "Who said that?" He asked, still processing that someone was willing to look after Hiccup despite his antics. He soon noticed the Hoffersons, he should've guessed they'd do this to him, he knew they had a soft spot for his son, just like Gobber.

"We can look after Hiccup while you're out." Dagmar said, watching as Stoick watched them, almost like the two were insane for even suggesting a thing.

* * *

Astrid glanced around as she carried a small bunch of metal towards Hiccup, who was currently hammering away at something. She dropped the metal and watched as Hiccup hammered away with little effort. She was in awe at the sight. The weak runt was using little strength to hammer some metal that didn't even seem like it could work as a weapon or shield.

She took the chance to look at the blueprints, her eyes noticed the title, Quake Shield, she was confused, why did he name these inventions so oddly. She soon noticed that Hiccup had moved away from her, there was something different about him, something that she didn't understand. He was wired, stranger then she was.

Hiccup noticed her expression. "Is there something wrong?" He asked shyly, lifting the Quake Shield into the water.

Astrid shook her head. "Nothing, you're just a wired Viking." She said.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but ignored her words of choice. To him, it was more of compliment then an insult, at least he wasn't being called a runt he thought to himself. He quickly turned back to the metal he was using.

"So how do you expect that metal to work as a weapon or shield. It'd break easily." Astrid stated.

Hiccup smirked a knowing smile. "If you must know, it's one of the toughest metals known to us all. A dragon expels it when they unleash their payload of destruction. I found a way to crack it open and melt it down." He said.

Astrid blinked, curious as to what dragon would breath metal. "Dragon, what dragon."

"And Inferno King lass, one of the most dangerous dragons known to Viking kind." Gobber said, hobbling over.

The two glanced up at him. "Inferno King?" Astrid asked in confusion, curious as to what he meant by it. But quickly shrugged it off as nothing important at the moment. It was clearly a dragon that hadn't been seen in a long time.

* * *

Stoick sat opposite Birger and Dagmar, his eyes watching the two closely. "So" He began after a few minutes of silence. "You want to look after Hiccup while we hunt for the nest."

The Hofferson parents glanced at one another and nodded. "We do Chief, we believe we can succeed where you failed." Dagmar said.

Stoick noticed the harshness in her voice, almost like she was chewing him out for his job as a parent. "the child hardly listens to an order, and when he does, a Night Fury of all dragons comes after him." He said.

Dagmar and Birger smirked. "What if we were to tell you that he drew the Night Fury in, saving our daughter." Birger said.

Stoick froze, his gaze lifting up to meet theirs. "What?"

"That night, Astrid was headed back to her home after the raid, the Night Fury was charging its fire up to take her out, but a sound from the forge drew its attention away from her to Hiccup. He saved our daughter, and for that, we are grateful. He was doing what you did that night." Dagmar explained.

Stoick process this information for a few minutes, the silence passed on as tension, the two Hoffersons were afraid of what their chief would think of this development. "Say your right, and not just saying this to get me to agree to your offer, why should I believe you two?" He asked.

Dagmar chuckled. "You have no way to know if we're telling the truth, but let's be honest, would a Dragon really attack us if it didn't have the swarm to protect it, would a Night Fury really come so close to land if it knew that we would easily overwhelm it?"

Stoick sighed in defeat. "You're right, but he won't even be able to hold a weapon."

Birger chuckled. "Because you gave him an adults weapon and expected him to hold it. It takes time for one to become a warrior, it doesn't just happen overnight." He said.

Stoick frowned in annoyance. "What makes you think you can turn him into a warrior?"

"Astrid wasn't so different to him when she was younger. She would cause chaos around the house, annoy us to no end, even others in the village treated her like Hiccup, but we never gave in to their demands, we trained her the best we could, and look where she is now, one of the most respected teens on Berk." Dagmar explained, watching as Stoick nodded.

"I understand, but it's not how the village views it, it's how he can handle it that I worry for." Stoick replied, looking at the two. "When I was a boy, my father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?" He asked.

Birger chuckled. "You got a headache."

Stoick glanced at Birger, not amused by his humour. "That rock split in two, it taught me what a Viking could do. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas." Stoick sighed heavily. "Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup, he is not that boy, he's different, wired compared to the rest of us."

Dagmar rubbed her chin. "We were hard on Astrid when we trained her, but Hiccup, he's soft, he needs someone who understands him to train him. You've been a good chief to him, but you've been a pitiful father."

Stoick heard the words, of all the people he chose as godparents for his son, it had to be the Hoffersons. "Fine, go, train him to be a warrior." He said in a reluctant form of defeat.

* * *

The forge was silent when Dagmar entered, she saw Hiccup sleeping quietly, Astrid leaning against him as she slept peacefully, she noticed Gobber watching the two silently, scratching his as he tried to determine what had happened to end with them like that. The confused expression he had upon his face only made the scene better. "I don't even know how this happened?" Gobber said.

Dagmar chuckled lightly. "Oh, but imagine the teasing we can do with them." She said, the many thoughts of an embarrassed Astrid and Hiccup coming to mind.

"One second they're at each other's throat, the next their sleeping against one another. I swear some mystical force is at work here." Gobber cried out in confusion.

Dagmar shook her head she picked up Astrid. "Ensure that he get's his rest Gobber, we'll be taking him to Hoffersons Retreat in the morning."

Gobber nodded and watched as they vanished.

* * *

**This chapter has had the most changes so far, with the removal of several things since the original. In fact, the only reference left in here was the Quake Shield which was an accessory included in Takara's Transformers Unite Warriors Megatronia Pack.**

**Please review, leave feedback favourite and follow. And check out my other current works. My HTTYD work _Secrets of the Emperor_ or my Ninjago works _War of the Seas, The Abyssal Darkness_ and _The Elemental Resistance_**


	3. The Book of Dragons

_**The Book of Dragons**_

* * *

"A fool is known by his speech; and a wise man by silence."-Pythagoras

* * *

Berk was abuzz with noise, Vikings moved about the docks, supplies and weapons loaded onto three large longboats, a fourth longboat rested not far from the rest, food and other supplies including bags fit for travelling were loaded onto this boat. It was the boat lent towards the Hoffersons.

Birger was busy, loading the ship with Astrid by his side, the two worked fast, loading the supplies as best they could. Many looked at the group with what seemed like pity, pity that Astrid was unable to join Dragon Training due to her parents.

Above, hidden away in the forge, packing a few things, including his sketchbook, was Hiccup. He sat, watching as Gobber entered "And you've got everything, clothes, daggers, weapons?" He asked for what seemed like the tenth time that morning.

Hiccup groaned in annoyance, while he liked Gobber and saw the man as a second father, he could still be irritated by his attitude when it came to things like this. It drove him mad at times. "For the last time Gobber." He began, his voice stating his annoyance at the veteran Viking. "I've packed everything I need."

Gobber didn't look convinced, knowing that Hiccup wasn't exactly happy about his new situation. It evident in the way that Hiccup looked about. "Look lad, I know you don't want to go." He paused, bitting his lips as he thought of a clear way to convey what he wanted to say. "But you know how stubborn the Hoffersons can be. They refused to go the hunt to help you."

Hiccup sighed, but remained silent, wondering if he was ruining Astrid's life furthermore by just dragging her away from her dreams. It seemed that Gobber noticed this train of thoughts and rested a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "Lad, it's not your fault that Astrid's coming along with ya. Her parents wanted her to come along." He paused, glancing back to see Dagmar approaching. "Don't be harsh upon yourself, you're capable of great things, you just lack in." He paused, gesturing towards Hiccup's body. "Certain areas."

Hiccup groaned. "So much for self confidence Gobber." He muttered, remining silent.

Dagmar glanced at the two, noticing the very closed of Hiccup, she sighed. "Come on Hiccup, we better get going before darkness settles upon us all." She said, watching as Hiccup grabbed his stuff.

* * *

The docks were silent as Hiccup was lead onto the Hoffersons boat, he could feel the many eyes boring right into his very soul, the amount of anger that he felt, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do to get them to see as something other than a failure.

Birger was quick to pull Astrid aside, bending down to look into his daughter's eyes. "Astrid, I need you to help your mother take care of Hiccup." He said, watching as Astrid widened her eyes.

"That's why you wanted me along, to help take care of the runt?" She asked in shock.

Birger narrowed his eyes, a cunning smirk formed upon his lips. "If I hear anymore complaints from you, you will never go to Dragon Training." He said, ending their talk then and there.

Astrid stood in complete silence, the seconds turned to minutes and from there, turned to hours to what seemed like days or years before she processed what was just said, no Dragon Training meant she would never be able to become a warrior. That thought alone horrified her greatly.

* * *

Snoutlout was silent, unaware that Astrid was leaving Berk for some time, he soon noticed a shield upon his fathers back. The shield was new. "Dad, when did Gobber make you that shield?" He asked.

Spitelout turned to face his son, a smile forming upon his lips. "Oh boyio, Gobber didn't make it, me nephew made it. You know he isn't so useless in certain areas." He said, his smile deepening quickly.

Snoutlout blinked. "What do you mean Useless isn't so useless in certain areas?" He questioned.

"Why, you think he spent all that time in the forge and didn't learn to anything, he's the one responsible for a majority of the weapons used by us all, and he's respected for that quality of his. Ever wondered why your mace hasn't had to be repaired so often?" Spitelout asked.

Snoutlout blinked, glancing down to his mace as he glanced over it. He noted that the mace was lightweight, something that shouldn't be able to deal any damage and break on contact, yet that wasn't the case, the metal was something else entirely. But what shocked him, was the details and the initials upon the bottom, and he wondered, did every weapon his cousin create have the same initials, marking them as his creations.

* * *

Hiccup was silent as the ship sailed smoothly over the ways, his eyes fixed upon the horizon, watching as sea stacks came and passed by. His silence was interrupted quickly by Dagmar, who quickly sat down beside him. Astrid sat opposite them.

"Alright you two." Dagmar began, glanced at one another. "Part of the Dragon Training curriculum is to read and know the Book of Dragons. As such, I've got a copy of the book here." She gave the book towards Hiccup, watching as he opened it.

Hiccup scanned the first few pages, he was no stranger to the book, having read it a few times before, but he hadn't read it in depth, and hadn't payed much attention to the dragons either.

Astrid was quick to take the book and open it to the first page, her eyes sweeping over the sharp class dragons. "Deadly Nadder, spiked tail, blind between it's eyes, kill on sight. Timberjack, large razor-sharp wings, no legs, kill on sight." She paused as her eyes glanced down at the image of the next dragon.

The next dragon had two horns with two tusk like horns extruding from the front in what seemed like the arms of a bow or crossbow. Its wings were large, the further parts of its structure having what appeared to be nothing but skeletal features. Its tail had four spikes shaped like a claw, four clawed feet like the Gronkle or Hideous Zippleback. "Inferno King, the holy offspring of fire and hell. It breathes a molten metal like fire instead of others, leaving a metal substance that is near impossible to break down. Kill on Sight." She said.

The next dragon was much like a Deadly Nadder, and if one had not encountered it before, could most definitely confuse it for one. But the image did show extra features, it had extra spikes along its back and neck. "Spined Infernal Lord. Breathes an extremely hot stream of magma. Kill on sight."

The page was flipped, revealing the Boulder Class. "Gronckle, Whispering Death, Kill on Sight." Astrid paused, glanced at the image of the next dragon. It was a hybrid between both the Whispering Death and Gronckle, it had the tail of a Whispering Death, but the body structure of a Gronckle, however, the wings were far larger then a Gronckle, almost the size of a Monstrous Nightmares. "Thought Fiery Queen, breathes out solid magma instead of fire. Kill on sight."

The next page held the Stoker Class dragons, most of them were your typical dragons, but one dragon did stand out. It had the head of a Monstrous Nightmare, but the wings of a Deadly Nadder. Its tail was much like the Whispering Death. It had four legs. "Infericus Flame, also known as Infernicus Flame, this dragon is the father species of the Inferno King, Spined Infernal Lord, Tough Fiery Queen, Magmatic Nadder, Fire Snapper, Molten Bonecrusher, Magma Nightmare and Lava Hunter. Kill on sight." The dragon afterwards was built like a rhino, it had a heavily armoured body with large wings and a tail. "Lava Hunter, strong head, do not engage front on."

Then came the Tidal Class dragons contain the Scauldron and Thunderdrum, after them, was the Strike Class. "Skrill, Kill of Sight, Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray it does not find you." The next dragon was similar to the Hideous Zippleback, only, it had three heads, its wings were smaller than usual for a Strike Class. "Molten Bonecrusher, three heads, three times the trouble and fire power, do not engage alone."

Then came the final class, the Mystery Class. "Hideous Zippleback, two heads, twice the danger. Kill on Sight." The next few dragons were much more mysterious. One of them was much like a Razorwhip, only it had features found upon the Deadly Nadder. "Magmatic Nadder, Kill on sight." The dragon afterwards was also strange, it was built stronger in form, a seemingly larger version of the Monstrous Nightmare called the "Fire Snapper, an aggressive dragon at all times, never engage alone."

Flipping the page once more, a final class was revealed, a class that she didn't even know existed, those that could be Classified. The dragon itself was said to be colossal, almost as large as an entire mountain. It appeared to have six ears, a massive wingspan with a clubbed tail. A crown of at least a dozen spikes lined its head while a massive rhino like horn rested at the front of the dragon. "Cyber Death, ejects a venomous poison called Cyber Venom and breathes a lightning based fire called a Magna Pulse. It is the Wrath of Helheim, never engage this dragon and avoid at all costs, run while you can and pray to Odin that it doesn't follow you." Astrid said, finished up.

Hiccup had remained silent throughout the whole thing, but he was unsettled by the mention of Cyber Death, something about that dragon just didn't sit right with him. But he was also curious about the entire Infericus Flame sub-species, he had only ever seen one of them once before, that being the Inferno King.

* * *

Gobber lead the teens into the kill ring, his eyes glanced over the cages, he glanced back to see the teens all glancing around, noticing that someone was missing. Snoutlout was the first to announce their concerns. "Where's Astrid?"

Gobber sighed. "The lass went with her parents to Hoffersons Retreat to help train Hiccup. But that's all I'm allowed to tell ya lads and lass." He said, adding lass after seeing the death glare Ruff gave him.

Gobber quickly proceeded to speak about the dragons. "Now, behind these doors, are some of the dragons we train with. The Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, Terrible Terror, Hideous Zippleback and the Monstrous Nightmare." He paused glanced towards the final door; a door that seemed to be beaten up with a relentless rage. "And that dragon is never to be unleashed." He said.

All this time, Fishlegs had been muttering facts about the dragons to the point that Gobber had had enough, Ruff appeared to notice the annoyance and elbowed him in the gut, causing Fishlegs to shut his mouth.

Gobber breathed out in relief. "The Terrible Hell is a dragon we will never, ever be using for training again. It's a bloody nightmare, to the point we called it Bloody because it will do nothing but attack us." He paused, heading over to the door holding the Gronkle. "But I believe it's time for you all to face your own dragon."

* * *

**Cyber Venom originates from Transformers, notably the Beast era. The Predacons, the next generation of Decepticons would take forms based upon reptiles or venomous creatures, most are noted to be arachnids such as Blackarachnia or Tarantulas who turned into spiders.**

**Magna Pulse also originates from the Beast Era of Transformers, it was a jammer of sorts, however, it is a lightning based fire.**


End file.
